


Galaxy Eyes {Markiplier X Reader}

by LovelyLunarLivie



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLunarLivie/pseuds/LovelyLunarLivie
Summary: ☄️☄️☄️You starred up and the night skies With galaxies in your eyes And to his surprise He had butterflies ☄️☄️☄️





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Heh... this is my first Fanfiction on here so I really hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Here's a little key for you in case you get confused!  
> (Y/n): Your Name  
> (N/n): Nickname  
> (H/c): Hair Colour  
> (H/l): Hair Length  
> (E/c): Eye colour  
> LovelyLunar(N/n): put your nickname after ex: LovelyLunarLivie or LovelyLunarChloe

☄️☄️☄️Mark☄️☄️☄️

"Hey guys before we start recording can I introduce my friend that's going to join us?"

Sean asked over skype to Mark and Felix. Mark thought for a moment before remembering that Sean wanted to do a Gmod prop hunt with his friend who had a small channel with under a million subscribers.

"Yeah sure man. Are they on?"

Felix asked on the other end.

"Yeah. They just connected to our serve. I'll connect them to the call."

Sean said with a grin before he went silent. There was a pause of silence before he spoke again.

"Okay she's added-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT JACK GET DOWN FROM THE COUNTER. I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THAT!!"

A voice screamed before Sean laughed loudly.

"(Y/n) you're on the call."

He said simply before the other voice began to mutter curses under their breath.

"Uh sorry about that. My cat got into the catnip."

They explained awkwardly before clearing their throat.

"Hello~ I'm (Y/n) better known as (N/n) and I'm LovelyLunar(N/n) on YouTube."

She said bashfully. Sean laughed.

"How's it going (Y/n) I'm Pewdiepie but you can call me Felix."

She giggled and paused for a moment before a bunch of clicking sound were heard.

"Sean how the fuck do I turn on the video..."

She cursed making everyone laugh. She paused for a second before groaning.

"Sorry guys. I'm not a tech nerd."

"Just click the little video camera at the bottom of the screen."

Mark said laughing a little. He found her funny. There was a pause before her face filled his screen and she smiled. Mark's jaw almost dropped.

"Wow (Y/n) how can you draw so many little stars around your eyes??"

Sean asked while Felix whistled. She blushed and waved. Her eyes and nose wear covered in galaxy designs and her flowing (h/c) hair was done up with two small braid along the sides and the rest of it flowing down like a waterfall.

"I have too. At first it took like over a thousand years but know I can do it in under fifteen minutes."

She explain happily before nodding.

"So shall we start?"

Everyone nodded. It was discussed that the order of intros would go with Felix, Sean, Mark and finally (Y/n).

"How's it going bros? My name is PEWDIEPIE and welcome to another episode of Gmod prop hunt with Jacksepticeye, Markiplier and my new friend LovelyLunar(N/n)."

(Y/n) smiled at this and contained a giggle. Mark couldn't help but stare at her.

"TOP OF THE MORNING LADIES MY NAME IS JACKESEPTICEYE AND TODAY IM PLAYING GMOD PROP HUNT WITH FELIX, MARK AND MY GOOD FRIEND (Y/n)."

Everyone almost fell out of their chair due to the loudness. (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh to which Sean said he'd put that in the intro.

"Hello guys, it's Markiplier and today I'm playing Gmod prop hunt with Jack, Felix and a new friend who goes by the name (N/n)."

She smiled to him and the looked at her camera.

"Hello my constellations! LovelyLunar(N/n) here and I'm playing Gmod Prop Hunt today with Mr. Septiceye, Mr. DiePie and Mr. Iplier."

Jack laughed at her intro along with the others.

"It's pronounced Ipliér."

Mark corrected making them all laugh.

"I CALL (Y/N)."

Sean screamed joining a team with the starry eyed girl.

"Fine me and Felix will be a team."

"Jesus Jack you need to take a chill pill."

(Y/n) said with a giggle before she looked towards her screen.

☄️☄️☄️You☄️☄️☄️

There was half a minute left. It was a face off between you and Mark. You were hunting him down.

"Okay give a hint."

You said with a look of determination on your face as your character looked around this reception like area. Mark paused for a moment before grinning.

"SHUT UP NURSE!"

He shouted with a smirk. In a split second your character turned around and launched their grenade at the phone on the desk.

"HOLY SHIT (N/N)!! That was amazing!"

You smirked and winked at Mark who had pink cheeks.

"So (N/n) since you got the reference... are you my fan?"

You chuckled to herself in a cute manner.

"I've seen a couple of your videos."

You explained with a small, bashful smile. The round started anew only this time you and Jack were the props.

"Oh (Y/n) that's a great spot."

Jack said making her giggle. You made your prop jumped and both you and Jack laughed.

"Something fishy is going on here..."

Mark said as he walked past your prop. There was silence for a moment before screaming was heard and Jack was killed.

"JACK YOU SUCK ASS AT THIS GAME!"

You complained before laughing. There was a minute left and both Felix and Mark were still looking for you. You were disguised as a book on the shelf.

"OKAY (Y/n) you should run now."

"I don't trust your judgement."

"Just do it come on. You've only got thirty seconds left."

You groaned before running from your spot right between Felix's legs.

"BOOK! BOOK!"

He began to shout. Both you and Jack continued to laugh as you sprinted down the hall.

"10 9 8 7 6 5..."

Jack began to count down. A moment later you were dead from Mark's grenade.

"Payback bitches."

He said making the all laugh. You let a cheesy grin take over your face and you stared at the camera.

"I guess you could say I..."

"Nonononono"

Jack said trying to stop you.

"I really booked it."

Your Irish and Swedish friend groaned whilst Markiplier laughed. You continued on and they played the game for a few more hours.

☄️☄️☄️

Jacksepticeye: Hey (N/n). Warning I gave your Insta to Mark.

You stared at the text before your phone buzzed again.

Markiplier: Hey (Y/n)! I hope we can keep in touch. I had a great time today.

Markiplier: This is Markiplier by the way.

You giggled quietly to herself, your fingers texting him back quickly.

LovelyLunar(N/n): Sure! Though it might be hard with the timezones and everything.

You put her phone on the bathroom counter before picking up a makeup remover wipe and rubbing your face.

Markiplier: Oh yeah. Are you American? You didn't sound Irish. I'm in L.A so you know that's fun.

Once you was done cleaning her face you checked the texted and smiled happily.

LovelyLunar(N/n): No way! Me too! Maybe we can meet up sometime in person. Welp gotta go to edit the video today.

You put your phone on silent and sat down at your computer pulling up the clips from earlier. Posting the video you smiled to yourself before going to bed.


	2. chapter two

☄️☄️☄️No One's Pov☄️☄️☄️

'Bzzzz'

(Y/n) groaned quietly and as she got up and checked her phone. It was a DM from Mark. Unlocking her phone she smiled.

Markiplier: Morning! I know we just met but I wanna get to know you better! Do you wanna get coffee?

(Y/n) thought for a moment before before quickly typing a reply.

LovelyLunar(N/n): You're awfully excited at 10 in the morning. It'll take me a bit to wake up so why don't we meet at noon?

She waited patiently for a reply whilst getting out of her bed. After seeing herself in the mirror she began to laugh.

'Bzzz!'

She picked up her phone. Pressing her thumb to the home button unlocking it.

Markiplier: Sure! Actually do you wanna come over and help film my Don't Laugh Challenge?

LovelyLunar(N/n): Sure!! Just send me the address and I'll be there at noon!

(Y/n) smiled happily and opened her laptop.

"Markiplier Don't Laugh Challenge"

She mumbled clicking the most recent video. She made it to the point where Mark spat on his glasses before laughing.

☄️

Mark smiled after texting her his address. He then went onto YouTube on his computer and looked up some of her videos.

"Hello constellations today I'll be playing... um... guys..."

She looked at the camera then at her computer screen showing off Five Nights at Freddy's.

"What the fuck guys. This looks like Chucky cheese..."

Suddenly the video was paused and his editor Matt looked at him.

"Stop stalking (Y/n)'s YouTube."

He said sternly.

"Stalking? What do you mean? I've only been here..."

He looked over at the clock.

"Oh shit! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WAS 11:45?!?!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Tyler and Ethan are already here."

The two walked over. Both smirking.

"So? Mark has a new crush?"

"It would appear so."

Mark blushed and walked into the filming area.

"I don't she's just a friend."

He protested but Matt shook his head.

"You we're playing prop hunt with her ALL of yesterday."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just be on your best behaviour."

All three nodded before the doorbell rang.

☄️

(Y/n) stood somewhat nervously outside of the large house.

"Hope this is the right address."

Her hair was done up the same as the other day. She wore a tie dyed crop too that said happy thoughts along with black skinny jeans. Normal attire for her channel. The only difference being she didn't have such intense make up on. She just had concealer and mascara along with some blush.

"Hello welcome to a crack house."

A man with a beard and dark brown hair said opening the door.

"E-excuse me?!"

She said nervously before someone pushed him out of the way.

"(Y-Y/n)! Hey. Sorry about Tyler he's a dumbass."

Mark said with pink cheeks. She giggled quietly now understanding. Mark took in her appearance making his cheeks redder.

"Come in come in."

He said and she stepped in. There she saw two other boys with 'Tyler.'

"Guys this is (Y/n). (Y/n) this is Tyler, Ethan and Matt my editor."

She waved and squinted slightly at Matt.

"Hey (N/n) nice to see you again."

He said smiling at her. It clicked in her brain.

"Oh Hi Matt! It's nice to see you again!"

Everyone else looked between the two confused.

"We used to work together. Right as (Y/n) was starting her channel."

She smiled and nodded. Suddenly a golden blur came past everyone and jumped onto the girl.

"Oh shit this is way bigger then a cat!"

She said almost falling but luckily Mark supported her.

"Ah this is Chica. My dog."

(Y/n) eyes lit up as she began to pet the dog.

"Awe you're such a cutie!"

She gushed ruffling the golden retrievers hair.

"Anyways shall we start. Do you know he rules?"

Mark asked making (Y/n) nod.

"Do whatever you can too make them laugh but you can't touch them."

She stated making Mark blush. Matt chuckled.

"I expected you to do the research."

He muttered. She looked at him and grinned.

"Of course. I never go to anything unprepared."

She said before he smirked.

"Planetarium and observatory."

He said in between coughs. She glared lightly at him.

"I still got it!"

She pouted childishly making butterflies flutter in Mark's stomach. Everyone walked to the filming area that was filled with props.

"Everyone grab a prop."

He said and she immediately launched herself to a mask with red stripes. Ethan grabbed a firemen hat and Tyler grabbed a bald cap and beard.

"We're filming by the way."

Matt said. Mark walked in front of the camera.

"Let me take out my keys I don't want people to think I have a dick."

He said making everyone laugh. He then grabbed a policemen hat and a sword. (Y/n) was still trying to figure out what to do for her prop, deciding the mask was a bad idea.

"Hello everyone my name is Markiplier and welcome to the Don't Laugh Challenge. Not the try nolablublu."

Everyone laughed at his fuck up, (Y/n) still frantically searching for a prop.

"This is the Don't Laugh Challenge so we're going have water in our mouth and we're going to try to make me laugh,"

He pointed at himself with the sword.

"Then we're going to try and make him laugh."

He pointed towards Tyler.

"And then we're going to try to make him- this is Ethan by the way I don't think we've introduced him yet."

She accidentally stepped on a wig and slipped and fell.

"Ah fuck!"

She yelled making Mark laugh.

"And that Clumsy child there is (N/n) my new friend."

"No I'm not. (N/n) is dead. That wig killed her."

She shouted before getting up and taking Mark's hat.

"Hi I'm (Y/n)."

She waved before Markiplier pointed at Tyler again staring awkwardly.

"And this is Tyler."

There was another pause and Chica came over.

"And this is Chica."

He said picking her up.

"HOLY SHIT"

(Y/n) said surprised and blushing lightly at his muscles. He began to spin her around. He put her down afterwards almost falling down himself.

"Okay yeah. Instead of water we have.... water."

"Classy"

(Y/n) said smirking a little and taking a can of sparkling water. She watched as Mark took a big sip and kept it in his mouth.

"Is the clock ready?"

Ethan asked and Matt nodded. (Y/n) was still searching for a prop.

"Alright let see that tiny dick."

Ethan said in a weird voice with a granny wig and Mickey Mouse gloves. There was a pause were Mark didn't laugh.

"Nope."

Ethan said a little humiliated making her giggle. (Y/n) found some glasses and stood in front of Mark leaning back a bit.

"Fuck. What kinda drugs did I take?? I keep seeing these crazy colours!"

To which Ethan pulled of her glasses. She looked around shocked.

"Mama?"

This made Tyler and Ethan laugh but Mark stayed strong.

"I remember in wrestling, with that, tiny, un pleasuring... penis."

Ethan began to yodel with a wig on making (Y/n) laugh a little.

"Shit... I'm gonna loose this so bad."

She commented to herself. She grabbed the mask and walked right up to Mark's ear.

"Hey yo momma let me whisper in your ear."

She whispered making him almost break but not quite.

"Fucking shiiiiit."

She said trying to find something else. She noticed Tyler and Ethan and decided to watch what they were doing.

"Put me in coach!"

Ethan said excitedly whilst Tyler smirked.

"Don't you mean put it in you?"

This is were Mark broke spitting all over Tyler's arm. (Y/n) was laughing so much she fell on the ground.

"You caught all of that?"

Mark asked laughing at Tyler who nodded slowly.

"Thats what you get you pervert."

(Y/n) stood up still laughing and clutching her stomach lightly.

"I was almost breaking because everything you guys were like... nope."

Mark said through laughs.

"Also (N/n) nice idea. You didn't touch me so it was still legal."

She dabbed making everyone laugh. Now it was Ethan's turn.

"Man I shouldn't have put a dick on the front of this hat. That's really annoying. Well better go suck it."

Mark said with the Egyptian hat.

"I'll suck it!"

(Y/n) shouted behind him. This made Tyler break and almost spit all over Mark. Ethan's turn was unsuccessful and he won leaving only (Y/n).

"MARK HAS A TINY DICK."

Ethan yelled making her almost but not quite. Tyler tried to get her with Chica moving ever so closer to her.

"We're going to make America great again."

Mark said with the mask and a wig.

"One unpaid for wall at the time."

She smiled at this but kept in her laugh.

"Nothing's working!"

Mark shouted. Matt held In a chuckle behind the camera. He knew (Y/n) was a master at not laughing if she had to. The timer beeped and she spat out the water.

"Suck ittttt!"

She shouted with a giggle. By the finals it was just Mark and (Y/n) and Mark had to make her laugh.

"Okay gotta steal some shit."

Mark said grabbing a wig and stuffing it in his pants.

"I should trim my pubes."

(Y/n) covered her mouth and had a smile on her face. Deciding he need more help he got Ethan and Tyler. Ethan went over to the grabbed Mark's play button and held it up with a straight face.

"Hello. I'm Markiplier."

There was a silent pause before Ethan spoke again. 

"Subscribe to Markiplier."

She spat out her water and laughed so hard she fell over.

"Fuck!!"

She had lost but she didn't care. She had fun.

"Alright So that was the Don't Laugh Challenge. Make sure to subscribe to Ethan's channel and (Y/n)'s. Links are in the description, and as always, I'll see you in the next video. Buh-bye!"

He did his outro and she giggled more checking her phone.

"It was great guys but I have to go. I've got work."

Mark was slightly stunned by this. It been awhile since he met a youtuber who didn't get money from YouTube.

"Still working at the same place?"

"Of course! I'm the assistant manager and a tour guide! It's the best!"

She said before grabbing he stuff.

"It was great meeting you guys! I'll see you later! Bye! Bye Mark!"

Mark blushed and waved as she walked out the door.


	3. chapter three

It had been about two weeks since you had met Mark and your life couldn't be any better. Your YouTube jumped to over 5 million subscribers just from doing some collabs with Mark and Felix. Most of Sean's fans already knew you.

"Oh it's almost time to go..."

You mumbled doing your hair up in a simple bun. You worked at a planetarium. It had always been your favourite place. It truly was the only place to see the stars in Los Angeles because the city was always cloudy. You'd practically grown up in there. Astronomy being your passion it was a fitting job.

_'Bzzz!'_

Your phone buzzed happily. You had gotten a text from Mark.

_Mark: Do you have work today? If not wanna get coffee and walk around?_

You sighed sadly at this. Mark's as such a nice guy and he was also very handsome. If only you were more successful as a youtuber, then you could be able to be your own boss and have your own schedule. Which would also mean hanging out more with Mark.

_You: Yeah I do sorry. Maybe you can stop by around 9pm? That's when my shift ends._

You walked out of the door with a mellow feeling. This surprised you seeing as you were normally happy. 

"Something doesn't feel right..."

You mumbled to yourself before getting on your bike and heading to work.

☄️☄️☄️

You smiled at the crowd of students who stood in front of you.

"Hello my constellations! My name is (Y/n). I'll be your guide through the universe today!"

Your voice was chipper as you dusted off your black skinny jeans and Planetarium staff shirt.

"So how old are you guys?"

You asked smiling at them.

"13 to 15"

The teacher responded and you noticed a girl with vibrant blue and pink hair starring at you.

"Now let's start with the tour!"

You said guiding them through an curtain showing dome like room.

"Take your seats everyone. I'll show you the best part of the Planetarium."

You said noticing the same girl from before staring at you intently. You gave her a large smile making her blush and look away. Once everyone was sitting you put a sign in front of the curtains and then re-entered, turning off the lights as you did.

"This is the constellation room. We can see all the constellations that are known here."

You said as the kids gasped. Night Trouble by Petit Biscuit played softly in the background.

"Did you know that there are over 88 known constellations in the sky? Who can name some?"

Hands shot up within seconds. You picked a girl with wavy blonde hair.

"Orion?"

"Correct. That's probably the most famous constellation. Any others?"

A boy with choppy brown hair raised his hand.

"Yes?"

You said gesturing to him. He grinned happily.

"The Big and Little Dipper!"

"It's Ursa Major and Ursa Minor!"

The blue haired girl from before said offended.

"Shut up Nerd!"

The teacher glared at her students.

"Micheal. Chiara. Calm down."

You watched seeing the girl grumble.

"Actually both of you are right. Chiara was it? Can you come down here?"

You asked smiling sweetly at her. She blushed and came forward. You smiled kindly at her.

"Wave your hand in front of the sky."

She did and you clicked a button on the remote hidden in your hand. The sky soared, the stars blurring until they reached an abrupt stop. You pointed to two constellations and the outlines appeared. 

"Now these two were bears before they were constellations..."

You said continuing on with the lesson.

☄️☄️☄️

The kids were now allowed to roam the Planetarium in groups. You noticed Chiara shyly come up to you.

"Thank you Miss (Y/n)."

She said brushing the bangs out of her eyes. You looked down at her kindly.

"What do you mean?"

You said slightly confused.

"You've helped me when I was depressed and your videos always cheered me up."

Your eyes widened. She was one of your fans. You gave her a shy smile.

"I'm glad I could help you. I really love hearing from you guys."

You said leaning down to her height. She blushed more.

"Could I get a photo with you?"

She asked shyly making you laugh your melodic laugh.

"Of course."

She excitedly took out her phone and you posed with her.

"But don't mention the Planetarium. I've stayed hidebound here for quite some time."

She nodded and suddenly gave you a big hug. You laughed lightly and returned it.

"Never let anyone get you down Chiara."

You said before the teacher called the students to go.

"Thank you (N/n)! I'll see you in your videos."

"Bye Chiara!"

You waved at her before going to get ready for the next tour.

☄️☄️☄️

You finished your last tour of the day and was already dark out. You checked your phone noticing a text from Mark.

_Mark: Hey! Looks like I won't be able to see you after work. We'll need to hang out some other time._

You were saddened by this. Seeing Mark always made you happy.

"(Y/n). We need to talk."

You heard your manager call you and you nodded placing the last of your stuff in your bag.

"(Y/n), you're an amazing worker here and that's why I'm telling you this first..."

There was a paused as he looked at you with sad eyes.

"We're going to be shut down."

Your heart nearly stopped. This place that inspired you, the place practically grew up in, was going to be shut down.

"We have a month. If we can raise over 10,000,000 dollars. We're going to have to close."

You nodded softly trying to hold in your tears. He softly patted your shoulder before leaving you. You left the Planetarium briskly. You got to your bike and stopped. There was silent before you burst into tears.

"This can't be happening."

You muttered through your tears. Pulling out your phone you realized it was too late to call Sean. Not really knowing what to do you called Mark. The phone rang as you began to find it hard to breath. Panic setting into your mind.

"Please..."

You said leaning against your bike on the ground. The ringing continued until someone picks up the phone.

"Hello? Mark's phone this is Matt."

"Matt I need Mark."

You choked out. There was silence making you worry more. Your head began to spin and you felt like throwing up.

"(Y/n)? What's up?"

You began to cry which didn't help. It caused you to choke a little.

"M-Mark. I can't breath."

You choked out, yours stinging from all the tears.

"Shh. (Y/n)... it's going to be alright. Just listen to the sound of my voice. Breath in... and out..."

You did as he said slowly calming down. Your tears were still streaming but at least you could breath again.

"Now slowly, tell me what happened."

You took a breath. When you spoke your voice came out shaky and broken.

"They're going to tear it down."

"Tear what down."

You paused closing your eyes.

"The Planetarium. They said we need over 10,000,000 dollars and we have a month and we need help and and and..."

You began to hyperventilate again. Your vision darkening slightly.

"(Y/n)  you need to calm down. Breath. You can do this. Breath."

You took in a deep breath and your heart calmed down once more.

"(Y/n), I want you to go home. Relax yourself do what makes you feel happy. I'll take care of this."

You muttered a quiet 'yes' and stood up.

"I'm going to go now okay?"

You took a deep breath.

"Thank you Mark. You're an amazing friend."

You said before hanging up. You wiped your eyes and got on your bike, pedaling home.


	4. Chapter Four

You decided to call up Jack the next morning.

"Good morning (Y/n) how are you."

"Low on sleep but energized."

You said with a small grin.

"As expected. I remember late night gaming with you."

You giggled before looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I need your help."

You said making him tilt his head confused.

"With what?"

"Raising 10,000,000 dollars."

He almost fell out of his chair at this.

"What the fuck?! Why do you need that (N/n)?!"

"They plan on shutting down the Planetarium by the end of the month unless we raise that much money."

You explained causing understanding to find it way in his eyes.

"Alright so what do you wanna do?"

You smiled at him. He knew what the Planetarium meant to you.

"VidCon is about five days before the end of the month. We're going to raise money as much as we can and then see if we can get a bunch of other youtubers to help."

You explained. Jack nodded and you grinned.

"Once I'm done talking to you I'm going to start making a video to explain this to my fans. Will you support me?" 

You asked softly. Jack smiled at you.

"(Y/n) I've known you since I was 15. You are my best friend. Of course I'll help you." 

You heard a knock at the door and looked over.

"One moment."

You shouted before looking back at Jack.

"I'll give you more details later. I've gotta go now."

You need the call with a wave and ran to the door.

"Sorry for making you wait!"

You shouted opening the door to see Mark there.

"Mark! I didn't think you remembered my address."

Referring to the time he asked to pick you up for coffee a couple days after you first met.

"You seem in a better mood then yesterday."

He said with a small smile. You nodded with a blush.

"Yeah I've got a plan."

You said inviting him in. He smiled at you causing you to blush more.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to raise the money with the help of some friends and then see if Vidcon will let us do a giant fundraiser."

Mark was astonished by how determined you were. It only made him like you more.

"I wanna help. Let me co organize this."

He said grabbing your shoulders. You smiled up at him and hugged him tightly.

"Come on we've got a video to make. Let's tell the world."

☄️☄️☄️

It wasn't even ten minutes after you posted the video that your fans were reaching out to you.

NightStar67: How can we donate?

GamerboyloveCOD: Which other youtubers will be helping?!?

Magma123456789: DONT WORRY (N/N) WE'LL HELP YOU!

Your phone began to ring and you smiled at Mark who was busy trying to get other YouTubers on board.

"I was going to ask you."

He heard you say from the other room.

"Really! 50%! CHLOE YOU'RE THE BEST!!"

Mark chuckled at your happy demeanour. Everything you did made him fall more and more for you.

"You really want me to do one? But I'm not that good..."

He paused listening to you.

"Alright. I'll record it tomorrow for the release on Friday."

You said before hanging up.

"That was Chloe. She runs the YouTube account ClassicallyChloeQuinn. She was about release an album and she wanted to give us 50% of the funds she gets."

You said almost crying. Mark smiled and brought you over.

"I started a Kickstarter that fans can donate too."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Mark. You're the most amazing person ever."

He blushed at her hug and chuckled.

"Hey that's what friends are for right?"

She nodded and smiled at him before going back to getting more people to help.

☄️30 Days Until Payment☄️

Deciding they needed a break from from technology since they were basically on it all day, Mark let you drive him to your special place.

"Okay so tell me more about yourself. I feel like we're so close but I barely know you."

You said softly as the night lights flew passed you.

"Well there's not much. I grew up in Cincinnati and lived there. Then I moved here became a youtuber, met Matt, became famous and then met you."

"Wow such an adventurous life."

You said sarcastically. He chuckled before looking over at you. Your face being illuminated by the lights of the buildings.

"Me? I've been all over the place."

You said chuckling. He raised a brow questioningly. This look made your heart beat speed up immensely.

"Well for starters... I'm not American. I was actually born in Canada. You know the rodeo city Calgary? Yeah I lived there."

You explained. He chuckled at this still keeping his eyes on you.

"You're a cowgirl?"

"No, but man I loved going to the Stampede."

You said giggling. You pulled into the back lot of a large building.

"Now close your eyes and follow me."

You said getting out of the car. Mark covered his eyes with his hand and let your smaller one take his other hand leading him.

"So you're a Canadian? What else?"

You smiled to yourself unlocking the building.

"When I was 15 I went on a three month exchange to Ireland. That's when I met Sean. He was my brother's exchange partner."

You pushed him through some curtains and laid down a blanket on the floor. The room was completely dark.

"Okay open your eyes."

You said laughing when Mark looked around.

"So You find never ending darkness calming? Wow you're weird."

He joked before you flicked a switch. The domed ceiling was filled with stars making Mark gasp.

"So Yeah. I met Sean we stayed in touch and have been talking ever since. When I was 20 I moved here and met Matt. We worked at Starbucks together. I was familiar with the city because my dad took me here every summer when I was younger. He was a big business man..."

You sat down on the blanket next to Mark hugging one of your knees.

"After about six months I applied to work here and got the job. I started making YouTube videos around the same time and now here I am."

You said looking at him only to notice he'd never once taken his eyes off you.

"So Yeah..."

You said softly with a blush looking up. You leaned back into a lying down position, Mark doing the same.

Music played quietly in the background that was fitting for the scene. You bit your lip as a silence between you became evident. Suddenly Mark chuckled making look over to him with a confused face.

"I just realized how obsessed you are with astronomy. It's kinda funny."

You used your arms to push you up sending him a small glare.

"It's not funny it's my passion!"

You protested but Mark continued to laugh. You tried to keep a straight face but you couldn't. His smile and laugh was contagious. You fell back down beside him laughing.

"You changed my life Mark."

With red cheeks you let your hand brush against his and slowly intertwine your fingers.

"You've changed mine (Y/n)."

Your blush reddened causing you to look straight forward at the stars. Mark looked over at you with his own pink cheeks.

"I hope..."

You began quietly not meeting his gaze.

"Someday we can be more then friends."

Mark was surprised but he let a small smile spread across his face.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

You starred up and the night skies, with galaxies in your eyes, and not to his surprise, he had butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark knew that you were making a video today to help with fundrasing and he wanted to help you in anyway he could. There was just one problem. Three nights ago you both indirectly confessed your liking for each other, and it was driving him nuts. 

"I should call Jack for help."

He mumbled. It was only around 8 o'clock in Dublin so he wouldn't be distrubing him too much. Pulling out his computer he opened skype and saw Jack was online. Pressing the 'call' button he waited. 

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ring'-

"Top of the morning to ya Mark! What's up?"

He asked in a chirper tone. Mark gave him a smile before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I've got some problems..." 

Jack chuckled at this. 

"What did (Y/n) do this time?" 

He asked grinning. Mark looked at him nervously before explaining what happened three nights ago. Afterwards Jack paused before chuckling. 

"She finally fucking did it huh?"

He mumbled quietly worrying Mark. Jack spoke again noticing Mark's face was scrunched up with worry. 

"Don't worry. You'll find out when she's ready. (Y/n) is a complexe being who gives you many signals before she actually bluntly tells you."

 

Jack explained whilst somewhat still being vague. He looked at Mark again furrowing his brow. 

"Where is she anyways? I thought you guys were hanging out twenty-four seven since the fundraiser started." 

Mark blushed at this. Had you guys really been hanging out non stop?

"She's busy filming with a girl named Chloe. Apparently Chloe is giving us half her money from an ablum release in a couple of days."

Jack began to laugh confusing Mark. 

"Oh I guess I haven't told you about Chloe or neither has she. Well you know how she went to Ireland yes?" 

He asked causing Mark to nod. He grinned. 

"Chloe was her exchange partner. Seeing as she couldn't be mine but her brother was. Anyways Chloe must've moved to L.A. to persue her music career."

Jack explained before Mark's phone began to buzz. He smiled knowing it was you calling him. 

"Bye Jack thanks for the help!"

He said before hanging up. Jack chuckled and waved before his faced disappeared off the screen. Quickly picking up he smiled, and then it faded. 

"Is this Mark Fischbach?" 

A female voice with an Irish accent asked. 

"Yes. Who is this? And why do you have (Y/n)'s phone?" 

The girl chuckled. 

"I'm Chloe Quinn, (Y/n)'s friend. She told me you were good at filming stuff so I was hoping you could help. I'm good with music but technology isn't my strong suit."

She explained calming Mark down. 

"Yeah I can help just text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Chloe agreed and hung up. Moments later Mark got a text causing him to put on his coat and leave. 

 

☄☄☄

 

Mark arrived at a rather large house and knocked on the door. The was the faint sound of someone yelling and heels clicking on the floor before the door opened. 

"Hello! You must be Mark. I'm Chloe, we spoke on the phone." 

A girl with a lion's mane curly blonde hair pushed back by a headband said extending her hand for a shake. 

"Nice too meet you." 

He said smiling at her. She was rather short even in the high heels she wore. Mark chuckled at this and followed her inside. 

"(Y/n)'s just doing a final recording of the song. Follow me." 

Chloe said sweetly. Mark was pleasently surprised by this girl. He thought she was gonna be a plastic rich child but she actually had a soul and cared. 

"Make sure you're quiet."

She said as we got to the end of the hall way when we heard voices speak. 

"Okay (Y/n) lets just do one more take." 

"Alright Devin tell me when you're starting."

"Okay go."

Piano music filled the room for a moment before a voice rang out.

"Momma, come here, approach, appear. Daddy, I'm alone, 'cause this house don't feel like home." 

Mark was stunned by the beauty of your voice. You had a great talking voice but you sing... it made his heart flutter in the best kind of ways. 

"This is going to be the featured track on the album. (Y/n) insisted on covering it and making it her own. Now I see why." 

Chloe said confusing Mark but he let it be. 

"If you love me, don't let go. If you love me, don't let go. Hold, hold on, hold on to me. 'Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady. Hold, hold on hold on to me. 'Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady."

The was a pause before 'Devin' spoke. 

"Great now you can go get ready for filming we'll finish up the final copy here."

You nodded and got up. Suddenly Chloe pulled Mark out of the recording room to a door. It opened and you came out.

"Oh hey- Mark? What are you doing here?" 

You said surprised making Mark chuckled. He looked over you and noticed your outfit. It was a black long sleeved turtle neck with black shorts that weren't booty shorts but definetly short. Your hair was done up in a messy bun and your galaxy freckle make up was done.

"You look great... And uh Chloe called me to help with filming." 

Your cheeks flared up before you looked at Chloe with a small death glare. 

"You little shit you planned this didn't you." 

Mark was now completely confused and looked at him with redder cheeks. 

"You're not going to film. You're going to act."

She explained pushing a loose strand of her hair out of her face. 

"I thought the chemistry would be great! Now Mark let's get you into make up!" 

Mark chuckled towards you as you followed behind. 

"We're appearently lovers under the stars. You're going to look like the guy version of me." 

You said sticking out your tongue playfully. He blushed at the thought of you guys being lovers under the stars. 

"Now enough chit chat (Y/n) do your magic!" 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

"Chloe can you please not film this? It's hard to concentrate." 

You were currently putting on the base coat of blue purple and pink around the bridge of his nose and his eyes. 

"Mark stop giggling!!"

You scolded making him laugh to even more. 

"I can't, it tickles." 

You rolled your eyes and continued to make his face coloured. 

"Hmm this going all over Snapchat." 

You groaned and turned looked over to her.

 

"Then put on mine as well."

She said grabbing the black liquid liner. Mark looked at her own make up. 

"Hm. You have the little dipper on your right cheek." 

"Yeah so?"

Mark smiled at you in the most charming way. Your heart was now soaring. Chloe left them and they were now alone. 

"Hey (Y/n)?"

You looked at him and curiously. His make up was now done and you couldn't help but stare at him. 

"That night... at the Planetarium..." 

Your breath hitched as he moved closer to you trapping you between the vanity mirror and himself. You gulped at the closeness.

"What did you mean by 'I wish we could be more then friends?'" 

You blushed and looked away. 

"I... I..." 

He leaned closer to you making you blush and your heart race. 

"Please don't toy with me (Y/n)." 

He made you look at him. 

"(Y/n)..."

He muttered quietly lifting your chin beforea knock was heard at the door. 

"We're going to begin filming. Please come out." 

Chloe said witha smirk present in her voice. You took this moment to escape from Mark. Opening the door you saw Chloe holding open a part of the script. 

"What's this?"

You asked as Mark walked over as if nothing just happened. 

"A kiss scene." 

"WhAT?!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this song when you read the chapter
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lMSakueE0Hw

You were currently sulking in the corner of the set texting on your phone. 

"Hey (Y/n)?" 

Mark asked taking a step closer to you making you step back for a moment. 

"O-oh yeah? What's up?" 

You asked trying not to seem shy in his presence. He sighed running his hand through his vibrant red hair. 

"I'm sorry about earlier... can we stay friends?" 

He asked biting his lip in the cutest way making you blush (although it wasn't very visible through your make up) and turn you head. 

"Yeah... In just... not ready. I hope you can understand." 

You said before the director called all actors to set. Chloe was standing next to the director script in hand. 

"Alright (Y/n). In this scene you'll be starring up at the ceiling in bed and then get up when we cue."

You nodded getting in the bed. You had change into a white v-neck shirt and black shorts seeing as the video was actually very dark in lighting. Chloe was kind enough to provide you with glow in the dark make up. 

"Alright lights off!" 

The director called making it completely dark in the room. 

"Not pitch black we should be able to see her!" 

You giggled at this quickly going back into a blank stare as the camera was in front of your face and staring into it. 

"And slowly get up." 

The director said pulling away the camera. You slowly got out of bed, your bare toes touching the ground. The director called cut and you went back to normal. 

☄️☄️☄️

"I hope you guys know how to dance. This scene is you guys dancing in the stars." 

It was now around 8 o'clock and there was only about two or three scenes to shoot. 

"I remember a little bit." 

You said looking down nervously. You were now in a casual black dress standing next to Mark who was in a button up and dress pants. 

"You'll do fine." 

He said softly in your ear making you giggle. 

"I'm more worried for you. I've seen your pole dancing videos." 

He blushed at this making you laugh more. 

"Saving the flirting for the camera guys." 

Chloe said getting herself in between the two of you. 

"Alright quiet on the set." 

The director called and all noise silenced. 

"Alright Mark I'm going to have you extend you hand to Miss. (Y/n) as if asking her to dance and then starting dancing in a sort of modern ballroom way until we say stop." 

Mark nodded. You couldn't really see much more then his eyes which trapped you in his gaze. 

"Alright action!" 

Mark held out his hand to you and you gracefully took it. Music began to play and you chuckled. 

"Oh this is the final draft of the song..." 

Chloe muttered loud enough for anyone to hear. Mark pulled you close to him. He began to lead you in a circle as you posed to the beat. You fell back and Mark held you. You were chest to chest for a second before you pulled away spinning. 

I'm a little unsteady 

You guys continued dancing and wowed everyone. As the song came to end the director whispered. 

"Now kiss. Make it gentle and natural." 

There was a pause between the two of you. Your eyes were looked into Mark's, whose eyes glanced down to your lips. 

"Come on guys..." 

Chloe whispered getting impatient. The camera was getting closer and you got more nervous. 

"Relax..." 

Mark whispered before slowly closing the gap. You relaxed instantly as your lips collided. You kissed for a moment before pulling away. 

"And cut! Great work guys. Get back to normal and go home." 

The director said. You pulled yourself off of Mark and went to a mirror grabbing make up wipes. 

"Hey (Y/n) wait up!" 

Mark said running after you. You paused and turned to face him half your make up already off. 

"Yeah?" 

He chuckled. 

"You're missing a spot. Give that to me." 

He said grabbing the wipe and wiping off the remainder of your make up. 

"Fine but let me get yours." 

You said grabbing a new wipe. You scrunched up his face a little trying to get it off. 

"Ow."

He grumbled making you laugh. 

"That's the price of beauty. Trust me I pay that every day." 

Mark looked down at her. She threw away the wipes and looked back at him. 

"You don't need to though. Your beautiful on your own." 

Mark said making you blush more. 

"Ah thanks..." 

There was an awkward silence. Thankfully Chloe came to your rescue. 

"Alright we can stay here anymore so let's go. (Y/n) do you want a ride?" 

You shook your head politely. 

"No thanks I've got my bike." 

Said before leaving. Chloe waved before turning to Mark. 

"Please tell me you guys will be together by the end of this whole thing." 

"Huh?" 

☄️☄️☄️

(Y/n): You awake? 

Mark: Yes. I'm just finishing up so editing with Matt. 

(Y/n): Cool. 

(Y/n): Do you wanna make a FNAF video together next week? 

(Y/n): And I say next week because I have to work all this week. One of the tour guides got sick and I'm filling in. 

Mark: Yeah that sounds cool. Saturday work? 

(Y/n): Yeah totally. Wanna come to my place? 

Mark: Sure. I'll see you then. 

(Y/n): Yeah see you then. Bye


	7. Chapter Seven

☄️20 Days Until Payment☄️

You sighed quietly before you got a notification from your phone. Opening it you noticed it was from Kickstarter emailing you.

'You've got a private message from Westbourne Highschool'

You quirks your brow curiously at this. Opening up Kickstarter on your computer you checked your message.

'Dear Miss (Y/n),  
We've had a student by the name of Chiara Adeline inform us about your problem. We personally love the Planetarium and are currently doing a Bake Sale fundraiser to help raise funds for you. Please let us know if there's any other way we can help.   
Sincerely,   
The Administrative team of Westbourne High School.'

A large smile broke upon your face as you finished reading it and quickly typed a reply.

'Dear Westbourne High School,   
I am deeply grateful that you decided to help. If you wouldn't mind raising over 1,000,000 dollars then I can arrange that Mark Fischbach (the YouTube star Markiplier) and I can come visit you guys. Thank you again for all your help.  
Sincerely,

(Y/n) (L/n), YouTube star LovelyLunar(N/n).'

You quickly texted Mark telling him the news and went to film another vlog.

"Hello my little constellations!"

You said with a bright smile.

"I got some news today! A local school has decided to help me! Isn't that great!"

You said before looking to the side.

"Also on the news of Vidcon. Tickets will be up in the next couple of days and I have a panel everyday! Each day is a different topic. I believe the first day is the basics of being a vlogging YouTuber. That will be featuring Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Tyler Oakley and myself will be there."

You said smiling at the camera. Your smile then turned into a smirk.

"Then the Friday will be packed full of fun activities. I don't wanna spoil any surprises but there should be about two panels, a couple meet and greets, autograph signings and a party!"

You giggled as your hair that was done in a side ponytail slid off you shoulder.

"And then the last day I'll be with Markiplier all day trying to get donations for our Save the Planetarium fund and meeting you fans on the main floor!"

You said before smiling more.

"I'm still waiting on a response from the people who run VidCon but there might be more so stay tuned!"

You said before you stopped recording. You adjusted the camera and turned it on again. You posed lightly and did that for a few minutes before stopping. You edited the video a bit before doing the outro.

"Today's constellations are Ursa Major and Ursa Minor better known as The Big and Little Dipper. These were inspired by one of my fans who came to my work place with her friends and had a fascination with these two."

You said before you finished the editing. With a grin you uploaded the video.

☄️☄️☄️

☄️18 Days Until Payement ☄️

Your phone dinged with a notification causing you to quirk your brow. You picked up your phone and opened your email. You were currently on your brake at work with your boss trying to figure out more ways to get the money you needed.

"Oh my god!"

You said almost crying from joy. Your boss looked at you curiously.

"Dear Ms. (L/n),   
We've heard your pleas for us to help you. With some consideration we've agreed that all the money from the tickets to your panels, signings and meet and greets will be donated to your cause. Please let us know if this is to your liking.

Sincerely,  
VidCon."

You read aloud. Your boss smiled at you.

"Jesus (Y/n)... You're really gunning to keep us open. What days do you need off for that?"

"Just two days a couple weeks from now. Nothing big. Also I'll need this coming Saturday off. My friend is helping me with a charity event."

Your boss nodded. You smiled tweeting to your fans about the news.

"Hey (Y/n)... take the rest of the day off. Mary will be back tomorrow so you have three days to prepare for the event."

You smiled and hugged your boss before picking up her bag and heading out out of the building.

"(Y/n) (L/n)?"

A tall man asked with a curious tone. You looked over at him a cocked your eyebrow.

"Yes? What do you need?"

You asked pulling out your bike and turning it to face him.

"You should let this place get torn down. You don't know what you're messing with."

He warned causing you to scoff. You got onto your bike and looked at her annoyed.

"I will never give up on this place. No matter what you try and do."

The man looked down sympathetically. He placed his hand on yours making you glare and smack it off, lightly.

"Don't touch me. Now if you excuse me."

You said before pedalling off leaving the stranger behind.

☄️☄️☄️

Deciding to check your twitter you almost dropped your phone. You just finished filming another episode of Gang Beasts with Jack. You were still on skype with him.

"(Y/n) are you okay?"

He asked worried looking over to you. You placed a hand over your mouth picking up your phone. You read the tweets out loud.

"I can't trust LovelyLunar(N/n). She's a money stealer."

Jack scoffed pulling out his phone. You continued.

"Is she really trying to save her Planetarium or stealing our money?"

You almost started crying at the MUCH worse things people were saying.

"What could have caused this?"

You choked out tears streaming down your face.

"I think I found what."

Jack said before texting you the link to a news article. On the front was a picture of you from that afternoon and the creepy guy. You glaring and smacking his hand away.

"(Y/n) (L/n), better known as LovelyLunar(N/n) is seen hear stealing money from a fan and leaving with it."

Jack read. You cried more messing up your expert galaxy make up.

"Is this the guy you were talking about?"

He asked causing you to nod. The video finished uploading and it didn't take long for her to receive more hate.

"Don't worry (Y/n). I'll help you stop this."

Jack said before leaving because he had to go to bed. You had been crying for a good twenty minutes making you tired. Wiping off your make up you crawled into bed, not even changing your clothes.


	8. Chapter Eight

☄️17 Days Until Payement☄️

You woke up late in the morning. Your phone had been going off like crazy and you couldn't ignore it anymore.

9 new notifications

Most of them were text from Mark. Along with the ocasionnal one from Chloe and Jack.

Mark: (Y/n) I saw what happened are you okay?

Mark: Please answer me. I'm worried.

Mark: (Y/n)?

Chloe: I'm sorry about what happened and I hope you feel better but I won't press...

Jack: I made a video talking about what happened and the truth.

Jack: I really hope you feel better...

Mark: (Y/n) please respond.

Mark: I saw Jack made a video. Don't worry I'll make a video too.

Mark: and then afterwards I'll come over with ice cream.

That last one was sent only a few minutes ago. You looked at the tiredly and decided to change into your pyjamas and cuddled into your blankets pulling out your laptop.

"Jacksepticeye uploaded a new video: SERIOUSLY STOP WITH HATE."

You clicked it and put your volume down knowing how Jack spoke.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!"

Jack shouted before looking at the camera.

"You guys should be just as upset as I am."

Jack said crossing his arms and pouting towards the camera making you giggle slightly.

"I know I have a lot of the same fans as LovelyLunar(N/n) so most of you already know. For those who don't let me elaborate."

"Oh such fancy words."

You said rolling your eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his vibrant green hair.

"(N/n) has been accused of doing things she would never do. Actually about five minutes before I started filming this I got off of skype with a sobbing (N/n)."

You curled up into a little ball on your bed and hugged your knees as Jack spoke.

"You guys are accusing her off of a fake news site and are hurting her and I'm really disappointed with this. I've known (N/n) for 11 years and she would never do anything like this. So please show her love instead of hate."

Jack then continued on about how amazing you were making you giggle lightly. In the 11 years you knew him you he would always shower you in compliments. There was a point when you guys were actually dated, but the long distance was to much. Your phone spastically buzzed causing you to raise a questioning brow to it.

4 new notifications

YouTube: Markiplier uploaded a new video: Reasonless Hate

YouTube: PewDiePie uploaded a new video: stop it

Youtube: ClassicallyChloeQuinn uploaded a new video: Release update + no more hate

Chloe: Hey so I know you're upset but I really need your help tomorrow with last minute planning for the release party.

You quickly texted back and gave her a small smile.

(Y/n): Yeah Sure. We meeting up at your house?

Chloe: Yeah. 11 work for you? We can even go dress shopping.

(Y/n): Great ❤️ 


	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi okay so please listen to Comeback Kid by Against The Current~ That's the song used in this chapter

☄️16 Days Until Payement☄️

There was something different about this morning. You felt excited. So excited that you woke up naturally at eight in the morning. You decided to check twitter.

"Okay what?!"

You shouted dropping your phone. All over your twitter was people tweeting "I believe in (Y/n)". You were moved to tears by this. Calming down you texted Chloe. 

(Y/n): Hey! I'm up already. Can I just come over now?

Chloe: Yeah. You can hear the full album! Just knock when you get here.

Grabbing your phone, charger and other necessities you put them in your bag. Locking your door you left your apartment and made your way to Chloe's.

☄️☄️☄️

"Chloe open up I've got idea!! Please!!"

Suddenly a Chloe with messy hair opened the door.

"Geez. Anxious are you?"

Chloe asked as you walked into her house. You nodded going into her kitchen and throwing your notebook onto the counter. You let her stare at it as you got some breakfast.

"And this is?"

"Just open it you skeptic."

You muttered grabbing the Lucky Charms cereal. You poured yourself a bowl and sat across from her.

"Oh my god. Is this the original?!"

You nodded to her shocked face. She began to look through it searching for something.

"Whatcha doing?"

You asked before she opened it to a page and smiled before pushing it over to you.

"This."

You grinned picking it up.

"Jesus. Wasn't this the last?"

Chloe nodded grinning. You chuckled to yourself before looking at her.

"You want Classic Stars to be a thing again?"

She giggled at this before smirking.

"Just for one night. Have you written anything since then?"

You chuckled at this pulling out your phone and going to your 'Notes' 

"I like it. What you write it with?"

You chuckled at this detaching the oddly shaped case on the back of your bag.

"Astra of course. Anyways about the first one... I'm thinking we use Luna and Cass..."

You guys began to discuss the evening and how you wanted the songs to go.

☄️☄️☄️

"The glow in the dark idea is really cool."

You said as you drew on the smooth black surface of your instrument, causing Chloe to look at you with a raised brow.

"But?"

"But nothing. It's a cool idea."

"(Y/n) that's bullshit what's the problem?"

You bit your lip shyly before looking up at her.

"I don't have any glow in the dark clothes..."

Chloe giggled more looking at you.

"Did I not tell you why I wanted you over today?"

You shook your head making her smile.

"You only said you wanted me to help prep some stuff before the event."

You said making her grin.

"Well we do need to get our make up done..."

"You shit head...."

You muttered before laughing continuing to draw on your instrument known as Astra.

☄️☄️☄️

"Oh my god (Y/n) you look so beautiful..."

Chloe muttered looking at your form in awe. You wore a dress that in normal lighting looked black but once it got dark, the dress would illuminate into a galaxy patterned. Your make up was done as usual with the exception that it was glow in the dark. Your hair had been done professionally where half of it was in a braid that looked like a crown. The hair dresser put this special colour in your hair making the braid look pink, purple and blue both normally and in the dark. Blushing you thanked your best friend.

"You look gorgeous too. I mean I could never pull that off..."

You said blushing. Chloe had a black sleeveless dress that when in the dark would glow music notes. Her hair was done up in a bun with music note clips all over the place. She had a nice smoky eye make up with glow in the dark mascara, eyeliner and even lipstick.

"Thanks Boo. Anyways what time is it- SHIT!"

She shouted pulling you along into her car and driving down to the concert hall. She pulled you in and smiled showing of the beautiful design of the hall.

"The theme is Music Under The Stars. You know cause it's an album release and most the proceeds are going to your charity."

You laughed at this before your eyes glided towards the stage. You took in a breath and walked towards the grand piano.

"Oh that one is my favourite. You see Cass up there too? And pull out Astra!"

Chloe said running towards the light switched. You pulled out the small instrument and looked at her. She nodded and turned off the lights. The room glowed with vibrant colours. The piano lighting up with swirling galaxies and shinning stars.

"Luna looks so pretty.... and Cass! She's gorgeous..."

Chloe chuckled.

"Only (Y/n) can refer to instruments like they are human beings."

You sent her a playful glare before two guys walked in.

"Oh Chloe there you are!"

A British voice called out before running forward. It was a tall man with some dark chin hair.

"Arthur! Great to see you. I don't think I've actually ever introduced my friend. Arthur this is (Y/n). She's the girl we'll be doing a couple songs with."

Chloe introduced. Arthur sent you a kind smile. You blushed and waved.

"I've heard a lot about you from Chloe. It's a pleasure to meet you love. What you're doing for the Planetarium is wonderful."

You smiled kindly, your heart fluttering at his accent. Chloe giggled at this. Arthur was a charming man in normal black dress pants. He wore a white dress shirt that had glow in the dark music notes all over the place.

"Arthur is the drummer. He's from Liverpool."

He gave you another charming smile.

"I heard there is a song that you haven't gotten the drums for. Want to work on that?"

He suggested. Seeing as there was two hours before the show you nodded going onto the stage.

☄️☄️☄️

Mark walked into the the very busy concert hall. Within three seconds he was whisked to the side by a small ball of energy.

"Mark! You're here! Great! Come with me!"

Chloe almost shouted pulling him back stage.

"Hey hey hey Chloe relax!"

Mark shouted before being shoved into a dressing room.

"Mark, Im trying to help you here. Please just get changed."

Mark nodded remembering the text Chloe sent earlier.

Chloe: SEND ME YOUR MEASUREMENTS. DONT ASK JUST SEND THEM AND COME EARLY.

He chuckled undressing. After a good ten minutes he was done. Outside the door Chloe stood with her make up bag.

"Okay hold still!"

Chloe said smiling. Mark had to admit she was a hell of a fashion designer. He was wearing a normal button up white dress shirt with what seemed like a black vest and tie but they would light up with a similar design as yours in the dark. After some time Chloe was finished doing the same design from the music video.

"All done. Now I have to go! Bye!" 

She ran off leaving Mark to find his own way to the front of the stage. He could hear the sounds of people getting louder so he followed that before making it back into the concert hall. Moving skilfully past the tables to the dancing floor he made it to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

A voice announced from behind the curtains.

"Allow me to present Classic Stars!"

The lights turned off allowing all the designs to glow in the dark. Mark smiled at this before music began to play. The curtains raised to reveal Chloe on her guitar with music notes all over it. Behind her was a guy on drums with a similar designs. Finally you were sitting at a grand piano with Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night drawn on it. Mark couldn't help at stare at your beauty.

"You got this subtle kind of way of making everything turn grey  
Like a bottle that runs dry before you've even had a drink  
Do you think what you do just might fix the bad in you?  
Well, you're wrong this time around

And oh, oh, oh, oh, you know you gave me something to believe in  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you hide behind these battle lines"

You hadn't really sung in front of Mark so he was still surprised by this.

"I'm gonna be a comeback kid  
And I want to find the words I need to say  
Yeah, I'm gonna survive with my head held high  
And finally walk away  
I'm gonna be a comeback kid  
And I want to be the one that's not afraid  
To jump from every sinking ship 'cause I'm done  
Waiting to be saved

You got this subtle kind of way about you that pulls me under but I won't drown  
It's gonna take a whole lot more than that to ever bring me down  
I promise that I'll be back and I'll be better than before  
What you broke down I'll build back up, 'cause I don't need you anymore

And oh, oh, oh, oh, you know you gave me something to believe in  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you hide behind these battle lines  
And oh, oh, oh, oh, you know you gave me something to believe in  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you hide behind these battle lines

I'm gonna be a comeback kid  
And I want to find the words I need to say  
Yeah, I'm gonna survive with my head held high  
And finally walk away  
I'm gonna be a comeback kid  
And I want to be the one that's not afraid  
To jump from every sinking ship 'cause I'm done  
Waiting to be saved"

As the song continued you got more into it making you smile wider. Mark's eyes widened as he realized something. The song slowed down into just you and the piano playing."

"Do you think what you do just might fix the bad in you?  
Well, you're wrong this time around

And oh, oh, oh, oh, you know you gave me something to believe in  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you hide behind these battle lines

I'm gonna be a comeback kid  
And I want to find the words I need to say  
Yeah, I'm gonna survive with my head held high  
And finally walk away  
I'm gonna be a comeback kid  
And I want to be the one that's not afraid  
To jump from every sinking ship 'cause I'm done  
Waiting to be saved"

The song ended and everyone cheered, Mark included. You searched for him and gave him a wild smile.


	10. chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Date with Markiplier fucked me up! My baby dark came backkkkkk!!! Which route did you guys end up getting? I got Chocolate :))))

"That was Comeback Kid. The lovely lady on piano and singing is (Y/n) (L/n)"

Chloe introduced you in a not so modest way making you blush.

"Now this night is about my album release but half the proceeds for this go to her amazing fund to save the local Planetarium."

You nodded and smiled.

"Her and Mark. Mark where are you?"

Suddenly a man in a similar patterned clothes as you, was brought up towards the stage and shoved into your direction. He didn't fall but somehow gracefully landed next to you and slid his arm around your waist.

"If you have any questions about their fundraiser feel free to ask them."

Chloe said looking at you two smugly. Your cheeks flared up knowing what she was thinking.

"So now we're going to take a little break and let you guys chat around before continuing on with the night. Feel free to dance or eat!"

Chloe said making you chuckle. Mark pulled you off the stage and smiled.

"You look uh... amazing..."

You blushed at his compliment giving him a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

You said before you heard a song you loved. Grabbing Mark's hand you pulled him back to the dance floor. You guys began to dance, a smile ever so present on your face.

"Hello Miss (L/n)?"

A man asked tapping your shoulder  making you turn away from Mark.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

The man pulled you away from Mark making him pout a little and wait. This continued for most of the night. As yet another man pulled you away Mark gave up on hanging with you and decided to get some punch.

"Hey you're Markiplier right?"

A voice spoke out making him inwardly sigh. He turned to face a stunning girl in a cocktail dress with glow in the dark hearts on it.

"I'm Melanie. I helped Chloe with her album cover art."

She said extending her hand. Mark shook it with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you."

He said softly, sipping his drink. She chuckled.

"So you're not with (Y/n) right now?"

She asked mentioning you in a somewhat rude way.

"No she's over there dancing with someone."

He said gesturing to you dancing with a couple people and laughing.

"Oh. That's too bad. Aren't you guys an item?"

Mark chuckled and shook his head.

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"You guys have been hanging out a lot from what I noticed, being a casual subscriber to both your channels."

She said smiling. Mark chuckled as more time passed. Near the end of the night Chloe came up to the mic and smiled.

"Hello everyone! Now last week I made a music video with (Y/n) and Mark. (Y/n) covering one of her favourite songs Unsteady by the X Ambassadors."

A group cheered and you waved happily at them a couple guys standing near you. This angered Mark for some reason. Was he jealous.

"So everyone prepare to be amazed."

The lights went out completely and a screen showed the video. It looked amazing and you were smiling the whole time. The end of the video was nearing and you noticed Mark smiling with another girl. Your smile dropped as she moved closer to your friend. This kiss scene showed and there were lots cheers but you weren't happy. The girl leaned up towards Mark making your blood boil.

No

You quickly left the room in huff, leaving a number of confused people in your wake. You held back tears which confused you. Were you in love with Mark? Is that why you were so angry at that girl and him? 

Back inside was watching the video and laughing at the comments Melanie made. Near the end she pulled him down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't rush. Good things come to those who wait."

Mark was confused by her words. The thought soon left his mind as he saw you leaving the room rather quickly.

"I'm so stupid..."

You muttered, shivering lightly as you leaned against the brick wall.

"I shouldn't have let him in..."

You muttered sliding from a stand to a squat, running your fingers through your hair and taking it out of its braid.

"I'm such an idiot..."

You whispered holding back tears. Why were you so upset by this? Did you really like Mark that much? The doors to the concert hall opened letting the music flow out. You turned your head to see Mark looking for you. He turned and saw you his worried expression softening.

"Hey."

He said softly. You stood up and looked away from him silently.

"Hey (Y/n) what's wrong?"

He asked stepping forward more. You rubbed your arm nervously.

"I'm... confused..."

Mark tilted his head to the side as you looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

You bit your lip nervously. Brushing your hair out of your face you looked at him.

"I think... I've... fallen for you..."

You whispered the last part but Mark heard it clearer then ever. His heart was soaring and he just wanted to hold you and kiss you for the rest of his life.

"You have?"

He asked softly taking you into his arms. You looked down and bit your lip, nodding lightly.

"So would make you happy if I said, that I too... have fallen for you?"

Your heart skipped a beat making you lol up at him. He gave you a handsome smile making the butterflies in your stomach flutter.

"So, (Y/n) (L/n) will you let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

You chuckled lightly at his formality.

"Sure Mark Fischbach."

You said with a soft smile.


End file.
